prettycountryfandomcom-20200213-history
Bastian Schnapp
Bastian Schnapp (バスティアン・シュナップス Basutian Shunappu?') is a character in Fashion Entertainment: Kitchen♥Jester. Appearance Bastian has short, straight, blue hair and matching blue eyes. His skin is nice, white. His clothing is very rural. He wears a black ''lederhosen with short-sleeved white shirt underneath it. He wears blue leather shoes and his socks are black. '''Personality Bastian is a silly and fun-loving child. Generally he seems to be nice and maybe even a little bit kind, but around the other kids he know this due to being seen as a leader by most of them. Background Around Rin, Bastian always takes any chances he can to tease her. This can be explained by his crush on her, as it's common for young boys to pick on the girls they like due to simply not knowing how to express these feelings and not wanting anything to do with said girl, in hopes of keeping their feelings private. Chronology Later on, Bastian and Gaspard were forced to capture their respective counterparts, Rin Amano and Momoko Hanakomachi. Instead of fighting, because of their newly gained romance with the two, Bastian and Gaspard sacrificed themselves to rescue Rin and Momoko from their leader, Alpine. As a result of this, all the rides in Amusement Land has broken. After Alpine manages to steal Piyo & Piyu, resurrect all the defeated denizens, Gaspard and Bastian watch Momoko and Rin against Alpine. The two decide to go confront Alpine, without Kitchen♥Jester, but they follow them. During the last battle, Queen Silver Lyon grants Cherry and Weiss new power, enabling Momoko and Rin to respectively become Jester Rabbit and Jester Bird. They defeated Pierrot together with Pink x Blue Trap Spiral, as the two boys transferred into Wonderland Private Elementary School. Sie Sie Sie Literally 'You You You' in German. He constantly employs to mock or play on the other Germanic languages, teasing girls with short stature, or other European women perceived to be cute. The term is based on how he supposedly looks to other characters who are not from German-speaking countries. He makes a rhyme, chanting badly (a parody of 'Ching Chong China man'): "Sie Sie Sie short European girl Sitting on meadows Along came a Japanese girl And threw her into the pond" In Episode 16, Bastian mocked Chocola Saotome during her debut as Benelux SPLASH alongside Kyoko Arisugawa and Yui Mashiro. He received speech for saying "Tell Chocola-chan 'Sie Sie Sie Belgische Dirne'" (You You You Belgian Girl). Chocola believed that Bastian was joking, but she said a lot of Germanic would not hear the humor. In Episode 31 he upload a video entitled "The Most Beautiful Girls in Europe", ranting about the "hordes of people" in Wonderland Private who don't "use European manners". In a rant about Europeans reading loudly on a book, he mimicked Swiss one by saying "Ohhh! Sie Sie Sie Danke schön? Supper!" (lit. "Ohh! You You You thankful? Amazing!") This is the Germanic equivalent of Chinese 'ching chong', both of which are offensive ways to make fun on people from respective ancestry. Relationships Gaspard Antony: Their relationship started out basic. Along with Gaspard, he begs Alpine to stop so that he can change his own fate but ends up being seemly destroyed/imprisoned. When Pierrot used Piyo & Piyu to resurrect the old villains again she comes back with the help of Queen Silver Lyon and helps Momoko and Rin defeat them again. After battle, Momoko and Rin share a kiss with their respective suitors. Momoko Hanakomachi: In Episode 3, Bastian met Momoko when both he and Gaspard transferred into Wonderland Private ES. Throughout the episode, Bastian supports Momoko very nice. Rin Amano: Bastian loves to teasing Rin and acts like a flat-out jerk in this series, harboring no relationships for her at all. Rin thinks herself as Bastian's only girlfriend and hopes to marry him when they were mature. Vanilla Otokichi: It's hinted in Episode 10 that Bastian might have a good relationship with Vanilla. After Vanilla got magical ring get back home, Bastian walked to Vanilla and thanked her with a smile. Shino Kodama: Shino is the other person to call him "Basti" like the other members in Rin's team. Even though Shino is hostile towards males, they do share a friendly relationship. Kyoko Arisugawa: They are friends since elementary school. Kyoko scolds him every time he makes troubles. She never knows that he secretly cares of her. Mario Kang: Bastian considers Mario to be a rival, but he treats him kindly. Trivia * Earlier in the series, Bastian had a massive crush on Vanilla. * According to anime Promotional Video (PV), it is shown that Bastian is good at soccer. * According to Kyoko, Bastian allergic to birds. * He and Rin are Tomoko's metaphor for 'Rival' when telling a fortune. * At one point in Manga Volume 6 Ch. 15, Meiko claims Bastian had been shorter than her during meeting. * Bastian shares many physical traits with Gill Schweitzer from Pretty Country: Magical Life of Three Towns: both are German, having nice white skin, along with being footballers as their addition jobs. * His full name seemed to resemble Bastian Schweinsteiger, a German soccer player who plays for the soccer club Chicago Fire. ** Just like how Bastian Schweinsteiger is called 'Schweini' or 'Basti' by fans, Bastian Schnapp is called 'Basti' by Rin's team or 'Schnappi' outside Rin's team. * His voice actress, Sayaka Ohara, shares her last name with Miu Ohara. Category:Characters Category:Fashion Entertainment: Kitchen♥︎Jester characters Category:Kids Category:Males Category:German characters Category:Allies Category:Lovers Category:Sportsperson